


He Did More Than Drink Till Dawn

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Solo, drunk Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor had spent so many nights fantasising about the Japanese man, remembering the way he’d ground against him as he begged Viktor to be his coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaay 3! - Masturbation
> 
> posting this now so i don't forget later!
> 
> SEE YOU IN 2017 FOR MORE VIKTUURI PORN
> 
> enjoy 8D

Katsudon.

Fucking Katsudon.

That’s what Yuuri had said his Eros was. Viktor was pretty sure the boy had a screw loose if that was what he found erotic.

After that epiphany of the other’s Viktor had begun drinking, ignoring the fact they had practice in the morning. Drinking to drown the annoyance and his longing for the younger man. He’d been pining after Yuuri for months now.

Viktor had spent so many nights fantasising about the Japanese man, remembering the way he’d ground against him as he begged Viktor to be his coach.

Oh Viktor would like to coach him alright, and not teaching him about ice skating. Viktor wanted to corrupt that cute man, teach him the real meaning of Eros.

Which was not fucking Katsudon.

Viktor lay back in his bed, taking a swig of the sake he’d bought earlier that night. He looked down at himself, the front of his loose pants tented from his erection.

He was frustrated with himself, and with Yuuri. He’d never been so attracted to someone before, and all his advances were being rebuffed. It was almost as though the banquet had never happened. He couldn’t understand it.

Viktor sighed and reached down, rubbing his palm over himself slowly, eyelids fluttering at the friction. He let out a soft sigh, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. He wished it was Yuuri touching his cock.

He pressed harder, hips giving a little twitch at the increased pressure. He took another drink of the sake, hips rolling upward slowly, grinding his cock against his palm. His brain conjured up images of Yuuri on his knees in front of him, hands wrapped around his dick, looking up at him with those warm, soulful eyes.

The thought had him biting back a moan as he slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingers around himself. It felt so good, before meeting Yuuri, Viktor hadn’t needed to jerk off all that often, not with the unending stream of fans and friends he’d had in his bed as he tried to numb the loneliness he’d felt most of his life.

Since coming to Japan that loneliness had abated somewhat, replaced instead by intense longing for Yuuri. He knew he was pining like a teen with their first crush, but he didn’t care. Yuuri had re-sparked his passion for everything, and he wanted to share his world with the younger man.

Viktor slid down against the headboard of his bed, placing the sake on the table beside it before pushing the hem of his pants down, his cock springing free from the fabric and hitting his belly with a dull smack.

“Smotri, chto ty delayesh' so mnoy, Yuuri…” Viktor groaned as though Yuuri were there to hear him. His cock was already deep purplish at the tip, glistening damply in the dim light of his room from the little precum that had oozed out already.

He wrapped his hand around himself again, pulling the foreskin back from the head with a downward stroke, the muscles in his stomach contracting at the friction. He looked down at himself and sighed, cheeks flushed slightly from the alcohol and arousal.

He pushed his pants down further, kicking them off before continuing to stroke his cock slowly. Viktor continued to imagine his hand was Yuuri’s, his breath hitching as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing more precum over the skin. He groaned as he squeezed a little harder, his other hand moving down to lightly massage his balls.

Viktor’s whole body felt hot, the alcohol causing the blood to rush to his skin, warming him. He let out a huff as he let go of himself, reaching under his pillows to grab his lube, pulling it out and squeezing a liberal amount onto his dick, letting it trail down over his balls too and cover the fingers still massaging them.

He closed the lid and tossed the tube to the side, beginning to pump his cock again, faster now as the other hand moved back from his balls, Viktor spreading his legs further so he could easily reach his entrance, circling a slick finger around the ring of tight muscle. He let out a shuddering breath as he slid the digit in with one smooth motion, right up to the knuckle.

The mental image of Yuuri doing this to him flooded his mind and he let out a choked moan, giving his finger a few thrusts before scowling a little and groaning in frustration. Viktor pulled his finger out, shifting to lay on his front, lifting his ass in the air and bringing his hand behind himself.

He pushed the finger in again, sighing softly. That was better, he could get deeper in this position. Viktor pushed a second finger in, burying his face against the sheets as his breathing sped up.

Curling his fingers, Viktor searched for his sweet spot, whimpering Yuuri’s name into the mattress as he found it, fingers rubbing over it firmly.

“Blyad', Yuuri! Please…” Viktor whined, pumping his fingers into himself quickly now, hitting that spot with each inward thrust. He stopped briefly to add a 3rd finger, his other hand stroking his cock rapidly. He was getting close, the alcohol lowering his threshold. His muscles clenched and twitched as he neared release, panting, sweat rolling down his chest and back. 

“So close… so close… please… a-ah…” Viktor panted, slamming his fingers into himself, jabbing his prostate directly each time. Then he came, gasping into the sheets as he milked himself dry, hand squeezing himself almost painfully.

As he came down from the high, his body went limp, pulling his fingers out of himself and gasping for breath. He took a few moments to catch his breath before sitting up, eyes half closed as he grabbed the sake, taking another swig.

Fucking Katsudon.

Viktor would drag Yuuri’s true Eros out of him if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please correct me if my Russian is incorrect!
> 
> Smotri, chto ty delayesh' so mnoy, Yuuri… - Look at what you do to me, Yuuri  
> Blyad' - Fuck


End file.
